


Room of Requirement

by Bloodysyren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, we’re supposed to be studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Moony is looking for a quiet place to study. Pads has other ideas.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	Room of Requirement

Remus had been looking for a quiet place to study for the past thirty minutes. His legs ached from climbing dozens of stairs and traversing endless hallways. He turned a shadowed corner and came face to face with Sirius.

"Hey there Moony. What are you up to?" Sirius chimed in his bright timbre.

"Well, up until a few minutes ago I was searching for a quiet place to study. But now that I've stumbled into your sphere of influence I suppose we'll be gallivanting off to some unknown corner of the castle to get into Merlin knows what."

Sirius looked a little flustered at the long-winded answer his friend gave, but he carried on, "Well, right you are. There's something I need to show you..." He dragged Remus by his sleeve up a few more flights of stairs and down a darkened hallway, He gently shoved Remus into a shadowed corner and pressed a finger to his lips conspiratorially.

Remus was slightly flustered as he was gently manhandled, wondering what could be so dangerous that they'd have to hide. He was face to face with Sirius' chest for just a moment, but he was able to make some very concrete observations.

Sirius always smelled like Fall. Clove cigarettes and earthy pine-scented body wash. His cologne reeked beautifully of a crisp autumn day. Even in the middle of summer. Sirius slipped from the shadows and paced back and forth in front of a blank section of wall. Remus almost gaped as he saw a door appear. Sirius turned with a stupidly confident grin on his face and gripped Remus' sleeve, opening the door wide to a comfortable study room.

It was decked out with a huge couch and coffee table that looked perfect to sink into with a thick book and a large cup of tea. Soft modern lounge room jazz was playing on the gramophone. The door shut behind them and Remus dropped his bookbag on the coffee table,

"Were you thinking of something like this?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah... How...?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement. It appears here when the user desperately needs it. It could be for anything: studying, a hiding place, a bathroom. It knows what you need..." Sirius grinned. He stepped closer to Remus, fusing the space between them.

"I'm not going to be getting any real studying in, am I?" Remus questioned.

"I know I'll be getting some thorough studying in. Anatomy to be specific..." Sirius said through a devilish smirk. He ran his fingers across the pale scar that bisected Remus’ left eyebrow. His fingers traveled lower as the other boy closed his eyes; brushing those high cheekbones and coming to rest against soft lips. Sirius leaned closer, placing his mouth against his fingers and slowly drawing them down over Remus’ collarbones. He kissed Lupin gently, feeling those bold fingers fisting against the front of his robes.

Remus' breath was always laced with heavy spices from all of the tea and cider that he drank. The pads of his fingers were calloused from all of the books he had thumbed through. His skin smelled like leather and parchment. He was an adorable book-hugging ray of sunshine whose hair wafted the scents of rain drenched summer. That soft mouth would drip dirty expletives unapologetically whenever Sirius’ lips found a particularly delicate spot behind his knees or the crook of his elbows or between his thighs.

Sirius loosened his tie and fell with Remus to the plush couch cushions.

"Moony..." Sirius' whisper was husky, laced with naughty promises of pleasure. Remus arched beneath him, slithering out of his robes.

"I suppose if I'm not going to be able to study then we had better make the most of it..." He replied, gripping Sirius' tie and pulling him down into a kiss. Padfoot couldn't toss his clothing off fast enough. Remus was clawing at his back and burying his fingers in Sirius' hair, gnawing on the toffee-coloured skin of his throat.

"I want you..." Sirius whispered, those stormy grey eyes boring into Remus' own. Those slim delicate fingers slid between them and pressed their dripping cocks together, making Sirius gasp headily against Remus' mouth.

"How do you want me?" Remus asked, his lips soft against Sirius' throat. His eyes went wide as Padfoot gave his answer.

"I want to ride you..." Sirius slid down Remus' body and wrapped his lips around his lover's weeping sex. Remus groaned and curled his fingers in Sirius' thick hair. Sirius' grip was tight around Remus' cock and he was sucking along Moony's entire length.

"Ahh..." Remus relaxed completely against the couch cushions. He glanced over absently and noticed a small container. Sirius lifted his head, releasing Remus' cock with a damp sound.

"What's that?" Remus inquiry was husky and sated.

"That's for us..." Sirius palmed the jar and twisted it open, swiping his fingers through the goo. He rubbed his hands together and gripped Remus' cock again, feeling it leap greedily into the circle of his fingers. He rubbed his hand up and down, liberally coating Remus' length in the slick lube. He pushed his other hand behind his back, spreading his cheeks apart and smearing the rest against his already twitching backside.

Sirius could feel himself twitch as he slid a slicked up finger inside slowly, closing his eyes. Lulled by the rhythm of stroking Remus' hard cock and feeling his own fingers stretching his eager hole; preparing himself for his lover. It made him weak in the knees.

Remus' hands were stroking Sirius' shoulders and his chest, reassuring and soothing and enticing all at once. Sirius pulled his fingers free and gripped the cushion beside Remus' head as he guided Moony's length into his body, making himself shudder at the slow tight pressure. Remus exhaled hotly against Sirius' collarbones, realizing suddenly that he had been holding his breath in anticipation.

Sirius slid further down with a sigh, feeling his body opening up to Remus' length. He was panting raggedly as he slid up and down again, shuddering above Remus' and his sultry mouth; latching onto Sirius' collarbones and his sensitive nipples, making Padfoot moan greedily.

"Oh...Remus..." Sirius groaned, pushing his hips down further against Remus' body. The werewolf's fingers trailed along Sirius' sides, raking his abnormally sharp nails down Padfoot's back. Sirius arched beneath those deadly hands and moaned uncontrollably, hunching forward as pleasure washed over him in hypnotizing waves.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Remus whispered huskily, lapping hungrily at Sirius' sensitive chest.

"Oooh yeah..." Sirius leaned into that evil mouth, feeling himself moving faster, moaning louder, wanting Remus to take his pleasure from him, like a freed beast. Remus smiled against those rosy buds, lapping at the shimmering sweat between the sharp peaks of Padfoot's collarbones. He gripped Sirius by the hips and slid himself further up the arm of the couch. Sirius was now straddling Remus' hips, clenching his muscles tight against Remus' twitching length.

"I want you so much deeper." Sirius panted.

"Am I not satisfying you, Padfoot?" Remus mouth twisted into a devilish smirk. Only Sirius ever got to experience that dirty mouth. Remus was a straight-laced student. A devoted friend who always had the right thing to say in every situation. But right now those poisonous lips were latching onto a dusky nipple as Remus' sharp nails gripped his hip and that other hand buried itself in those ebony locks. Remus pulled Sirius' head back roughly; exposing the long sinewy line of his throat, pushing his hips up as he pulled Sirius down against his thick sex.

"Ooooooh! Remus..." Sirius' fingers were clamped tight against Remus' shoulders, squeezing as tight as he could, feeling like he could melt completely against Remus' body.

"Baby, you spoil me...." Sirius choked out huskily, feeling the pleasure boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"I could say the same thing about you." Remus nibbled along Sirius' chest, pulling down on that black mane of hair again. The two rocked together, Sirius exhaling in panting breaths while Remus growled beneath him like a beast, bearing his teeth, pushing brutally hard into Sirius' eager body, wanting to hear those desperate pleading moans.

"Gonna come...gonna come..." Sirius spat out after minutes of agonizing beautiful torture, completely at the mercy of his feral boyfriend.

"Let me see you beg..." Remus chortled, watching as Sirius licked his dry lips and whimpered.

"Oh...Merlin...so good....more...Remus, please! I need it...so deep...I need...Come..please, come inside....let me come..." Sirius' voice sent a shiver up Remus' spine. He shoved his hips against Sirius' ass, feeling himself spill uncontrollably into Padfoot's twitching hole. He gripped the mongrel in a greedy fist. It only took a few tight strokes to have Sirius spilling across his knuckles. Remus raised his fingers to his lips, making sure that Sirius was watching.

"You dirty old man..." Padfoot chuckled.

"Who was the one who only wanted to use this room to fuck?" Sirius blushed under the weight of the accusation.

"If I get lower marks on my test than usual I'll have you across my lap every day of the week, Sirius." Remus threatened.

"Well then, here's hoping you fail miserably, Moony..." Sirius chuckled and collapsed against the cushions sleepily.


End file.
